Undercover
by thesvudaydreamer
Summary: Elliot, Olivia and Dean go undercover in a biker gang. Set after Liv came back from her undercover job for the Feds in Oregon. Liv and El still haven't made up yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is my First Fanfic! This is my first time writing so please be gentle. I'm open to criticiscism.

Reviews Please !

Disclaimer : I own nothing all the characters belong to Dick Wolf. No infringement intended. Enjoy! :)

This is set after Liv just finished her undercover work for the feds.

16th Precinct, 6:30 AM

It was just a normal day inside the precinct. The squad recently just closed a case. Elliot, Fin, Munch were already there. Olivia just got out of the elevator carrying a tray of four coffees she brought for the guys. She walks into the bullpen and notices Elliot doing paperwork, he didn't even noticesher. Fin and Munch in a conversation about some conspiracy theory. Liv went up to each one of their desks ang gave them there coffee and greeted eachother. Elliot and Olivia still hadn't made up yet. Liv was still hurt at what Elliot told her when they were in an argument in Fault about the Gitano case.

_Flashback : _

_"Is there something you want to say to me? Because if you do, then let's hear it."_

_"Why didn't you shoot Gitano?" _

_"He was using the child as a shield." _

_"How could you let him get so close to you?"_

_"There were innocent civilians around. I couldn't get a shot."_

_"Well, you got close, and Ryan's dead."_

_"So this is my fault?" _

_"I can't do this anymore. I can't be looking over my shoulder making sure you're okay!"_

_"You son-of-a-bitch, you know that's not true!"_

_"I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to the rescue!"_

_End of Flashback _

Olivia sat down at her desk. Looks up at her partner.

"Good Morning Elliot"

Elliot groaned and mumbled "Morning" he didn't even look up.

It was obvious that things between them were still akward and obviously Elliot was still pissed of at Olivia for leaving without saying anything.

Olivia was about to open her mouth but then

Lt. Ed Tucker with another man following him behind walks into the bullpen.

It caught everybody's attention

Fin saw Tucker coming in.

"What the hell is Tucker doing here ?" annoyingly Fin said

"I don't know maybe the Unstabler knows" Munch said pulling down his glasses.

Suddenly Elliot made a loud comment " Oh great!. You're here " sarcastically

" It's Tucker the Motherfucker" he said with big smile on his face

Fin and Munch started to chuckle at his comment

Liv just gave him a small smile still looking down on her paperwork

Tucker stops and approaches Stabler's desk

" It's good to see you too Unstabler" eyeing Elliot

"You too" Elliot just smiles and Tucker walks away

Cragen walks out of his office.

"Good Morning Lt. Tucker" "What can I do for you ?"

"Inside your office now" Tucker commanded

" Oooh, What you do now Stabler ?" Fin said with a wide grin on his face

"Shut up Fin" Elliot said eyeing him

Dean walks over to Olivia's desk

"Hey Olivia" "Nice to see you too again" with a big smile. He thought _"Wow ! She looks really pretty today, as she does always"_. He kinda wanted to flirt with her right there.

Olivia looked up and noticed it was Dean.

She smiled at him and said " Hey it's nice too see you too" she kinda blushed a little

Olivia thought " _He looks really cute with those dimples"_

Elliot noticed the conversation these two were having and then a sudden rush of jealousy went through Elliot. Eyeing Dean angrily with his teeth gritting and nose flaring up.

Elliot stands up and asked "Who the hell are you ?" His eyebrows furrowed angrily

Dean held out his hand to Stabler "Agent Dean Porter FBI" with a small smile

Elliot didn't shake his hand instead he came closer to Dean

"What the hell is the FBI doing here ?" asked angrily his voice becoming louder

Dean was about to speak.

Elliot came closer to Dean nose to nose already.

"I said What the hell is the FBI and IAB doing here at one-six?" He was yelling already.

Liv stood up " El, stop~"

Elliot cut her off. Dean just stood there kind of confused.

"Well are you gonna answer my question or not?" "Huh? Agent Porter" with an eyebrow raised

Dean stepped back from him and sighed. "Well you'll now later " he nodded " I have to talk to you captain now"

Dean looked at Liv and smiled "I''ll see you later Liv" he walked away and went to Cragen's office.

Olivia just smiled at him at sat down at her desk. Elliot went back to his desk and plopped down.

Live had her head down and Elliot just looked at her.

Liv sighed she looked up at him with her head tilted.

"Elliot you didn't have to do that. Seriously" her eyebrows furrowed

Elliot gave her a tight lipped smile "Well I wanted to" then quickly looked down and went back to his paperwork.

Liv just sighed and went back to her paperwork too.

Inside Cragen's office

Cragen sat down on the edge his desk. "So may I ask why IAB is here in my precinct today?, Lieutenant".

"We caught a case and we need your help" "It's an undercover operation"

"What kind of undercover job is this? " Cragen asked confused with eyebrows furrowed

"You know the motorcycle club The Outlaws ?"

"Yes that biker gang and you expect that my detectives to go undercover for the Feds?""Who exactly ?"

"Benson, Stabler and another federal agent"

That's when Dean knocked on the door and walked in

"Captain Cragen meet Agent Porter"

"Nice to meet you sir"

"You too" Cragen nodded

"I'll call Benson and Stabler in now"

Cragen walks out of the office into the squadroom

"Benson Stabler office now" Cragen commanded

Olivia and Elliot goes into their office

"What's going on Cap ?" Elliot asked

"You two are going undercover with the Feds"

"What's the case ?" Stabler asked

"The Outlaws biker gang" Cragen said

"So what are the Outlaws in for?"

"There suspected of multiple strings of gang rapes""Agent Porter over here has already infiltrated the gang but still doesn't have any leads yet, so we need more evidence to nail the bastards"

"What about the victims ?" Olivia asked concerned

"All dead, shot execution style their bodies were found in different alleys all over New York"."All the women either worked at the motorcycle club or had a relationship with a member"

"So what's the plan" Cragen asked Tucker

"Well Agent Porter will explain"

Dean stepped forward " I'm already a member of the gang so I need another person to help me gets new leads for this investigation, that would be you Detective Stabler and Detective Benson is going to be a waitress inside the motorcycle club~

Elliot cut him off and stepped forward

He sighed with his head tilted looking down. He looked up and got into Porter's face

"You want to use my partner as bait" he yelled at him

Cragen stood up and sighed.

"Detective Stabler yelling at a federal agent is not necessary" Tucker stepped in

"Yeah, well I don't care Olivia not some~

Olivia cut him off. "Elliot stop it" "I'll do it"

Facing Olivia "Olivia come don't~

"No Elliot, you know what you don't have to always look over your shoulder making sure I'm okay" Liv said yelling at him, folding her arms.

Olivia turned and faced Tucker and Porter. "When is this undercover op taking place?".

"Tomorrow you guys start. You have no current cases anyway".

"Good" she nodded and walked out of Cragen's office.

Elliot still staring at the empty space where Olivia was just standing.

Elliot and Cragen were both stunned at Olivia outburst. Referring to an argument they had during the Gitano case.

Tucker spoke to break the silence. " Now that we have that case clear and explained. I'll be going now". "Shall we Agent Porter" "and also Benson and Stabler profiles are going to be sent to you by "

"Yes, Sir". Both Tucker and Porter went out his office.

Outside Cragen's Office

Olivia saw them about to leave. Dean gave Liv a smile before he walked out of the bullpen. She just looked at and gave him a small smile.

Inside Cragen's Office. Elliot and Cragen were still there.

"Elliot~

El cut him off "I don't want to talk about it" raising his hands walks out of Cragen office. He looks at Olivia sitting at her desk smiling at Dean who was about to leave, who was also smiling at her.

Elliot just thought to himself angrily while walking towards his desk _" Who the hell is this guy?" _

_"Why does he know Liv?" And "Why the fuck does he keep smiling at her"._

The whole day El and Liv just ignored eachother. They didn't have any open cases so they just did their DD5's from their last case.

They were about to head out home already Cragen call them into his office. "Benson Stabler in here now"

"You called for us" Liv said entering

Liv and El just stood their silently

Cragen stood up from his desk "Whatever the hell it is between you two right now. I want you guys to work it out" "This undercover operation is not going to be a fail just because you can't work somethings out and make up ". "Do I make it clear Detectives?"

Both nodded "Yes, Sir".

"Huang sent me your profiles for tomorrow. Learn and study them quickly".Handed them their files.

"Now go home and get some rest".

Elliot and Olivia went to their, desk grabbed their belongings and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks to all the reviews I got. :)

I'm really sorry if I took a long time to update. After I posted the first chapter. I tried to login the next day to post chapter 2 but I couldn't because "Unauthorized to Process Authentification" shit kept popping up. This is the first time I encountered that in Fanfiction. I google it and I found out that others were also having this same problem and that it has also happened before. It really pissed me off.

But here we go. Enjoy the story.:)

Cop Bar, 8:30 PM

Elliot sat alone on a stool at the bar nursing his third beer. He thought about the events that took place earlier that day. He thought about what Olivia said to him. _"No Elliot, you know what you don't have to always look over your shoulder making sure I'm okay" _.He frowned upon that thought. He wishes that he had never blamed that little boy's death on her. Elliot regrets every single word he had said to her after Ryan's death.

He's been thinking about talking to her about what happened during the Gitano case and also why she left to go undercover in Oregon without saying anything. He thought about going to her apartment and maybe talk things out with her. He thought to himself _"Maybe I should" "Yeah I'm going to have a hard and long talk with Olivia". _He order himself another beer and took a few swigs chugged it down. He sighed, got up, payed his bill and hailed a cab to Liv's.

Anyways he didn't want to go home to an empty house. Kathy wanted a divorce and Elliot just didn't want to sign the papers, but this time he did. Kathy took the kids to her mother's and has been living there.

Outside Liv's Apartment, 9:00 PM

Elliot stood there in front of her door deciding wether to knock or not. He didn't go straight home, he went by to a cop bar and had a few drinks and was slightly drunk. He was thinking of an excuse to what he was doing there.

He knocked on her door nervously.

Inside Liv's Apartment

Olivia was sitting on her couch with a glass of wine and a folder in her hand which contains her new profile. Her new shoulder lenghth hair hovering over it and she was still getting used to her new bangs. But still she couldn't concentrate because the things that happened earlier today at the precinct was circling through her mind, especially her outburst at Elliot.

She thought to herself with her hands on her head staring at her floor _"God why did I do that, why did I yell that at him. I'm such an idiot. He's going to be so angry at me. I just hope this undercover job will be over already"" I can't let this ruin our friendship". _

She heard a knock on the door. Liv walked over to her door and looked through the peep hole. She saw Elliot leaning over her door with his right hand on the door frame with head hung low looking at the threshold of her door.

She unlocked and opened her door. She looked at him nervously.

" Elliot, are you okay ?" "What are you doing here?" she asked concerned

Elliot head shot up straight. He looked deeply into her eyes "Hey, I was thinking maybe we could talk about our new profiles " he breathed. "Can I come in?"

Liv noticed that he had been drinking but it wasn't that obvious.

While he was waiting for response. He just looked at her with her hair out of a ponytail and down with her bangs. And those big brown eyes staring into his eyes. In his mind he just thought_"She looks so beautiful, even when she's just wearing fleece pants and a tank top"._

_. _

"Um, sure " she gave him a small smile. "Come in".

He walked in. She closed the door. "Want something too drink?"

"Sure, a beer" as plopped down on her couch.

Liv raised an eyebrow. She sighed "Elliot don't you think you've had enough already?"

He turned around looked at her "No" he answered flatly.

Olivia grabbed a beer out of the over to Elliot gave it to him. And sat down next to him.

He took a swig and out the beer on the coffee table.

"So you've gone over your new profile?" she asked him.

He looks at her. "Yeah" he breathed. "You?"

she looked at the files on the coffee table "Um yeah, I was just going through the file"

They sat there in silence. Olivia decided to take advantage of it and take about the Gitano case.

"So uhm... El" first time Liv used his nickname since Liv came back from Oregon.

" If you wanna talk about what happen during and after the Gitano case ?" "We can work things out now~

Elliot started to feel uncomfortable. He knew they were gonna talk about it sooner or later. Especially about Liv wanting a new partner, Oregon and Dani Beck. The conversation they had in the hospital after they saved that little girl.

Flashback

_" If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it... I know you would have taken the shot, Olivia."_

_"No, I wouldn't have. Did you really expect me to? Did you really expect me to cause your death, Elliot? What about your kids?"_

_"I don't know. I just couldn't get that boy out of my head."_

_[Both of them are silent for a moment]_

_"What about me?"_

_"We both chose each other over the job. We can never let that happen again or else we can't be partners. _

_"Can't believe your saying that"_

_"You and this job are about the only things that I got anymore"." I don't wanna wreck that"._

_He stood up "Can't take it"._

_Olivia walks into Cragen's office _

_He looks up " Olivia what's up?"_

_"I want a new partner"_

_End of Flashback_

He cut her off "So what's going on with you and Porter?." Elliot asked quickly

Olivia silently stared at the folder for a while. She looked up at him.

"What ?" She spat at him with her eyes squinting and eyebrows furrowed.

"Well Liv it's obvious that he's no stranger to you" raising an eyebrow.

He scoffed with slight grin shaking his head "I mean come on who smiles at a person like that if they didn't have something between them right" shrugging his shoulders.

Olivia stood up "So me and Dean have something between us now?" With her eyebrws furrowed as she folded her arms.

Elliot stood up too. Amused "So it's Dean now?" He scoffed.

He looked at her in a serious manner "But Liv come on, What is it with you two?" "Earlier today it's like you were flirting with each other in front of the whole squad room and didn't give a shit." throwing his hands up and shrugging his shoulders."

"Are you serious right now Stabler or is it the alcohol talking" with her arms folded and her head tilted sideways nodding, mocking him.

"What the hell does that have to do about what were talking about right now?" He yelled at her. Outraged at what she had just said.

"I don't know Elliot" she said looking up. "Maybe it because since Kathy left you acting like an asshole to everybody." "Don't wanna go home to an empty house do you ?, but instead you go drink you sorrows away and come here to my apartment and accuse me of having some sort of relationship with someone."

Elliot just stood there dismayed at what she had just said to him. His mouth slightly open. He looked away from her and put his hands on his waist. Shaking his head "Don't bring Kathy into this Liv".

"Are you sure about that Elliot. You know I came by to the precinct a few days after my undercover op with the Feds. I saw Dani sitting at my desk. I was looking for you that day. I just told Cragen that I wasn't ready to come back yet."

Liv came closer to Elliot, she looked into those deep blue eyes and said in a whisper "You know Elliot when someone kisses you in a parking lot, it also means they have something between them too".

Elliot was stunned at her comment. He thought to himself "How the hell does she know about that?"

He just looked at her in shocked. It seemed like she was about to cry.

" In case your wondering how I know Casey saw you two after she left and told me"

Olivia swallowed "I think you should go now, we have a big day tomorrow".

"Yeah, I should go" he said flatly. He went to her door and locked it then closed it silently.

After Elliot left. She sat down on her couch and sighed heavily.

She put her hands on her head. _"Oh God, what did I just do?". _Shaking her head.

Olivia looked at the clock and realized it was getting late already. So she went to bed but still she couldn't sleep, thoughts wondered through her head about the dramatic day she just had. But then she finally dozed off.

Meanwhile Elliot with his arms folded was leaning against the elevator walls while going down from Olivia's apartment.

He walked out her building and hailed himself a cab. The whole ride, thought just kept circling his mind.

Once he got to his empty house. He sat down on his couch and thought about everything that went through this day. He was just wearing his slacks and a wife beater.

He thought to himself. _"Jesus Christ, what the hell is happening to my life?" _He ran his hands through his hair. _"First I lose Kathy and my kids, then Olivia. God it seems like everybody around me is leaving me". _He frowned upon that thought.

Elliot went to the bedroom. Sat on the right side of bed and laid down. He looked to his left. He thought silently "This is where Kathy used to sleep next to me" "Even though most of the time I wished it was Olivia".He also missed the sound of kis kids voice, the house felt so empty. It's been a long time since he'd been in a bed alone, after twenty of marriage.

Elliot dozed off and went to sleep.

A/N : By the way their is a possible E/O here. and maybe a little Liv and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Liv's Apartment, 6:00 AM

Olivia was just about to head out to work. Someone was knocking her door.

She opened her door. It was Dean.

"Hi Olivia" he said with a smile.

"Oh um... Hey Dean, what are you doing here?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"I here to talk to you about the undercover work"." Can I come in?".

"Sure". She let him in. He walked over to her couch and sat down.

She sat down also. "So what's up?".

"The last woman that was attacked work at the motorcycle club as a waitress. So now there's a wanted waitress sign outside the club and your gonna apply for it. I forgot to mention that there was a uniform that they had for the waitresses."

"Oh... okay" she getting nervous all of the sudden.

"It's not really that bad. You'll be okay". He paused and stood up.

"Don't worry" he smiled and looked into her eyes. "I've got your back"

She smiled looking away and blushed a little. She stood up. "Uhm... I better head out now".

"Ah, yeah. I should too".

They both got out of her apartment.

"So I'll see you later on ". He waved goodbye walking away from.

"You too" She went her separate way.

Elliot' House, 6:30 AM

Elliot woke up to a loud knocking on his. "Who is it?" He hollered while walking to his door.

"It's Agent Porter" Dean yelled. Holdeing a paper bag.

Elliot groaned. He opened the door. "What the hell do you want?".

"Well, Detective Stabler I'm here to talk about the case"."May I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever". He let him in. "What you got in the paper bag ?".

"Well it's your Outlaws biker jacket" he gave him the bag."I hope it's okay that it's sleeveless and denim. It's was the only one in stock and what new recruits wear. You could just wear a black shirt underneath it. We meet up outside the club in an hour".

"Yeah,...What am I specifically doing in the biker gang?". he asked

"Your a new member that I brought in. I still don't know who exactly is the suspect of these gang rapes and your gonna help me sniff him out".

"And Liv?" he asked seriously, raising an eyebrow.

"As I said the other day~

Elliot cut him off. folding his arms and taking a wider stance with his chin up. "We're gonna use her as bait".

Dean sighed "No. She's not bait. Olivia can handle herself, she's a good detective."

"I'll see you in an hour Stabler" He was just to turn and leave. Until Elliot spoke.

"And by the way whatever it is you and Olivia have going, I it's not gonna jeopardize this investigation Agent Porter"

Dean looked at him and scoffed with his eyebrows furrowed "I don't know what you talking about. Me and Detective Benson are~

Elliot cut him off. He scoffed and looked away, standing on one foot with hands on his waist . , "Are you fucking serious" he said looking at him. "I see the way you look at her and smile. I'm not that stupid to not pick up on you two making googly eyes to eachother".

Dean just stared ar him. "Aah yeah. I know she's your partner and you're protective of her. But Olivia's her own person and she doesn't you to babysit her. And by the way I'm also apart of this undercover op, which means I also have her back." " Remember one hour okay, Olivia already there right now to apply for the job".

Dean turned and left Elliot's house

"Yeah. Whatever".

Elliot quickly changed to his new outfit.

Outside The Outlaws motorcycle club, 7:00 AM

There were motorcycles parked on the driveway. With really big muscular men in their Outlaws leather jackets sitting on them.

Olivia was walking to the front entrance of the building. Some started to whistle and call her out. She just gave them a small smile at them then looked away.

She opened the door suddenly she was taken back at the strong smell of alcohol and smoke. Olivia walked and realized that all eyes were suddenly on her. She looked away and went to the bar, where a man who was obviously a member of the club too was cleaning glasses, she went over to him and asked.

"Hi I'm Olivia and I'm here to apply for the waitress job"

The man stopped, folded his arms and started eyeing her up and down

"Well, you gotta a nice ass. Been a waitress before?"

"Yes" Liv answered.

"Good your hired, you start today". The man went to the back and came back with a bag.

"Here's your uniform" he handed it to her. "Get dressed".

"Great". the detective side of Liv came in . "May I ask what happened to the last waitress that worked here?".

The man eyed Liv, he quickly answered "No".

"Oh... Uhm okay"."Where can I change?".

"In the back, where all the other staff are"

"Thanks".

Olivia went into the back of the bar. She saw three other women there looking at her.

"Hi I'm Olivia, I'm the new waitress".

They eyed her up and down. One girl came up to Liv. She had blonde hair and was covered in tattoos. "Hey, I'm Lil". "Were about to start our shift now".

Then suddenly all three women started to strip down in front of her. Olivia was surprised that they didn't have a changing room or even go into the ladies room.

Stacy looked at Olivia. "Aren't you gonna change?" She asked. "You do have your uniform right?"

"Ah yeah... It's right here"."Don't you guys have a changing room here somewhere?"

One of the other women scoffed and looked at Liv only wearing panties and topless. Liv was surprised at how many piercings she had.

" No, we change here". " I'm Bev by the way".

"Oh... okay".

The the last woman spoke with a country accent "Get strippin' honey, this shift ain't gonna start itself".

She smiled. "I'm Cammie".

"Right... well nice too meet you all" Olivia smiled. With that said she also started to take her clothes off. She was only wearing a thong and a bra.

Bev smirked "Nice thong" she said out loud.

Liv laughed a little and looked at her "Thanks".

Olivia looked inside the bag and was shocked at what she was about to wear.

Outside the clubhouse, 8:00 AM

Elliot was standing there on the driveway. Dean just pulled up on his motorcycle and got off.

Both of them in the Outlaws biker jacket.

"So Stabler you ready?". " Liv's already in there"

"Yeah, come on let's go".

Elliot and Dean went in.

Dean was welcomed with a loud noise of welcome.

"Hey, Dean is that your boyfriend ?" One guy holding a billiard stick mocked him.

"Dean, you do know that there no ladies allowed in here right?". another guy joked while watching a game on the bar stool.

Then a flow of laughter came around.

Dean just smiled at the jokes. He kinda thought they were funny too. Just hoping Stabler won't punch the lights out of anybody in there. Dean broke it off.

"Okay okay guys. I get it" raising his hands to stop the noise.

"This is my new recruit Elliot" gesturing his hand to him.

Elliot scratched his head nervously. "Hey, I'm Elliot" he waved .

They just looked at him and then there was a pause and they all went back to there usual selves again and made started to make some noise.

"Follow me " Dean told Elliot.

Elliot followed him to a table and sat down. Elliot just looked around and noticed that a lot of the men were looking at him. One guy came from behind him covered in tattoos wearing a bandana.

Put his hand on his shoulder . "Nice tattoos you got there man?"

"Ah... Thanks". Elliot looked at the guy and noticed that he had the same marines tattoo on this arm too. "You were in the marines too?"

"Yeah. Served in Operation Desert Storms".

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Me too".

"I'm Jacob" he held out his hand.

Elliot shaked his hand. "Nice to meet you man".

Jacob hollered out to the whole clubhouse. "We got a former marines over here" pointing down to Elliot.

The whole room raising their drinks and cheered.

"Welcome to the brotherhood Elliot".

"Thanks man".

Elliot looked at Dean. "There lot of war veterans here in the club"

"Oh that's good".

Back of the Bar,

Sooner or later all the women were already dressed in their unifrom.

One by one came out of the back and into the main room of the clubhouse.

Liv stood there next too Cammie.

"I know it's your first day, but don't be nervous and have fun with it."

Liv smiled. "Thanks "

"You ready honey ?"

Liv took a deep inhale and sighed "Yeah" she smiled at Cammie and nodded.

Cammie went out and all Liv she heard were hollers and men making loud noises and cheering.

She thought to herself "I'm going to kill Dean, this outfit makes me look like a hooker".

Olivia calmed her self down. And went out into the clubhouse.

Suddenly all eyes were on here. She just smiled at all of them.

Lil was standing near the bar holding a tray and coughed. She yelled out "Everybody this is Olivia, she's our new waitress here" gesturing Liv with her hand.

Liv came over to her. "Hey everybody". she waved,

Suddenly the whole room erupted in whistles and cheering.

Bev went over to Liv and whispered in her ear."Pick up the tray in the counter and starttaking rd


	4. Chapter 4

_1 Week Later. _

It's been a week. El, Liv and Dean were all still undercover. They still haven't found the perps yet.

Elliot was getting restless, seeing all those men looking at Olivia like she was a piece of meat, but Elliot had to admit that he was happy to see Olivia in that outfit every single day. Jesus, she was just hot as hell.

El still didn't like Dean. The way he would flirt with her whenever he would order a drink or the way he would smile at her when she walked by. He wanted to punch the lights out of Porter.

El and Liv were still not getting along but since this undercover op he hadn't been bothering her that much. He knew that Olivia really wanted to do this, she wanted to prove to him that she can't handle herself without Elliot. Elliot really wanted to apologize to Olivia, go back to being partners again. And especially talk about the Dani Beck thing, Elliot knew it was a weak time in his life. Lost his family and kids, then Olivia.

Dean was getting restless too. These perps was just too hard to find. With all these men in the club who look at women like their some object they owned, It was hard too tell who were the suspects. Dean was enjoying every single second he got to look at Liv, after working in Oregon with her and seeing her talking with a victim, at first he just thought of her as just some cop but then after getting to know her, to him Liv was not only beautiful, but also intelligent, funny and caring, and especially a great detective.

Dean has bee thinking about asking her out in a date, but fear she might say no and reject him and also he didn't want to be beaten the crap out him by Stabler.

The Outlaws Clubhouse, 7:00 PM

Elliot and Dean were playing pool. Olivia was still waiting on tables. All three not noticing the three men sitting at a table at he back of the bar. One of those men were Jacob.

"So Jacob who's the new hottie waitress ?" One man asked

"Her name's Olivia, real pretty, and nice ass?". Jacob answered.

"I agree, but I think that other waitress, Lil is much better". Another man said.

The first man scoffed" You thinking about doing her tonight, well you know wether she likes it or not" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Jacob started to chuckle "I'm in, how about you Peter?"

"I'm in too" Peter answered nodding.

"So Jude tonight after the clubhouse closes up?" Peter asked.

"Yeah man, can't wait". Jude said smiling.

9:00 PM, Closing time of the clubhouse

Elliot really wanted to talk to Olivia really bad. He wanted to get things straight and go back to the way they were before Gitano. He also wanted to apologize about what happened with Dani Beck.

Right before Liv was about to finish her shift. She was at the bar getting drinks when she turned around Elliot was standing there. Elliot thought it was the perfect time to ask her to talk, people were around she couldn't refuse.

El smiled at her "Hi I'm Elliot" he nodded.

She gave him a small smile. "My name's Olivia"

"Maybe later on we can talk?". he asked

"Uhm... Sure". she smiled

Elliot smiled widely too. Finally he was about to get his chance to talk with her. He was happy about the thought of them being best friends again, even though sometimes he wishes they were more than that. Elliot went back to his table, where Dean saw the whole conversation between Liv and Elliot.

Dean out his drink down "Sooo... What was that about ?".

Elliot sighed. "None of your buisness Porter" he answered quickly

Dean scoffed, taking a swig of his drink "Mhmm"

Elliot paused for a second. "How do you know Liv?". He asked looking down.

Dean smirked. "I was her case handler when she was undercover in Oregon".

Elliot couldn't believe what Porter just said. Elliot raised his eyebrows and looked at Porter. "Really?". Elliot thought to himself, _"If I wasn't such a jerk to Liv, she wouldn't have met Porter. They would still be partners and Liv wouldn't be pissed of at me and Dani would be a nobody, Son of a bitch, my life is just fucked up". _

"Yeah, she's great detective, she solved a case while she was undercover even though she the case wasn't suppose to be on that case, and also under arrest, local officials didn't like her that much either." Dean explained. "I saw her work with a victim , she was amazing not only she got information but she also helped them out." . Dean looked at Elliot straight in his eyes. "You're lucky to have her as a partner Stabler".

Elliot looked down and smiled at everything Dean just said. _"He was right, Liv is a great detective and amazing when she would work with victims and especially he was damn right lucky to have her as a partner"._

Elliot chuckled at the thought of Olivia being arrested "She was arrested?" raising his eyebrows. "What did she do?".

"Apparently she assaulted a cop" Dean answered.

Elliot was surprised "She assaulted a cop, wow that's not the Liv I know".

Dean was about to say something until the bar owner hollered. "Okay guys, Closing time"

Everybody started to get out of the clubhouse and go home. Dean waited outside next to his motorcycle while Elliot was gonna talk to Olivia.

Outside of the clubhouse

In an alley next to the clubhouse Peter, Jude and Jacob , all three men were waiting for Lil.

"Why is this taking so long?" Peter complained.

"Patience man, just wait" Jude rested his hand one his shoulder.

"Yeah Jude, If you want you can do her first?". Jacob said.

Peter smirked. "Thanks man".

Back of the bar inside the clubhouse.

All the women changing there clothes and were getting ready to head out.

Then Elliot walked in saw Olivia standing there.

"Hey" he said .

"Hey yourself". "Come on, let's talk somewhere more private".

They went to out to the backdoor and into an alley.

Once they were out they noticed three men with there backs turned.

Peter heard the door opening and looked back. "Who is that?" he asked .

Both Jacob and Jude turned around. Jacob answered.

"Elliot new member of the gang, he talking to that new waitress Olivia".

"Oh... She's a hottie upclose too". Peter said

Jude chuckled. "Too bad Elliot might be way ahead of now".

They turned around and waited for Lil.

El and Liv were still standing there.

"Elliot you know who they are?".Olivia asked

"Yeah, the one on the right is Jacob, I don't know the names of the other two".

"What are they doing here?". "Why haven't they gone home yet?".

"I don't know, we should keep a close eye on them. They might be our suspects".

"Your right" Olivia looked at him. "But uhm... what do you wanna talk about?".

Elliot sighed heavily and looked her deep into her eyes "Olivia, you know that things between haven't been so good latley, I'm really sorry about the things I said to you at your apartment a few days ago, I was a little bit tipsy that night, I... uhm what said about you and Porter, he explained to me he was your case handler when you were undercover of the Feds, I didn't mean to make it sound like there was something between you two.".

"It's okay El, I understand. I apologize for what I said too, I didn't mean to bring in Kathy to the conversation. I know since she left you, we haven't been as close as we used to be. Especially after the Gitano case. I didn't mean to leave without saying anything to you it was just too much for Elliot, we needed a break from each other".

"I know and your right" he smiled. " And your also right about Kathy, since she left I've been a jerk. And ah uhm... about Dani, Kathy left, you were gone. I only kissed her because I felt weak at that moment at the same time I had a few drinks that night. Sometimes when I worked with her, she was kind off like you, I would see little pieces of you in her, which made me think more about what I did and also it made me miss you more." He said looking into her eyes.

Elliot couldn't believe what he just said _"I can't believe I just said that I missed her in her face. Shit, she might think I'm an idiot now"._

Olivia smiled at what Elliot has just said to her. _"He missed her . She was really happy about that's why she couldn't believe what she was about to say "._

"Thanks El, I missed having you as a partner too, it was different working alone undercover. And by the way Elliot your divorced and single now, I'm your partner and your best friend . I should be supporting you, You have freedom to kiss or pursue a relationship with anybody you want. I have no right to be angry at all." she smiled but on the inside she was dying. It hurt her like hell to say that, but she it was the right thing to say.

Elliot was shocked at was Liv just said, he was hoping to get a different response from her. He wished she would have just said. _"I missed you too, rather than saying I missed having you as a partner". _

"Yeah, I know, it was different not having you as a partner too". he gave her a tight lipped smile.

"It's getting cold out here. We should go now". Liv said

"Yeah. Let's get in" he nodded.

Elliot went out of the entrance of the clubhouse. He was walking to his car. He passed by the alley where Peter, Jacob and Jude were.

"Hey Elliot". Peter called him.

Elliot turned around."Yeah, and you are ?"

"The name's Peter". he answered

"And I'm Jude" he said.

Jacob spoke up "You already know me".

Elliot nodded."Yeah, well nice too meet you. Goodbye".

Elliot was about to turn around. Until Jude spoke.

"So uhm... you got a thing for that new hottie waitress". He yelled.

Elliot bit his lip. He wanted to punch in the face for calling Liv a hottie, he had more respect for her than that. But he was right, he did have a thing for Olivia and she was definitley hot.

Elliot just smiled at him. "Yeah, why's that?".

Jude smirked. "Oh nothing, thought maybe I'd give her a try. Plus she has a really nice ass, don't mind hitting that at night"

Elliot scoffed. He couldn't believe what this asshole was saying about Liv. Now he really wanted to beat the crap out of him. "Sorry man, but I'm pretty sure your not her type". Elliot turned to leave.

Peter yelled. "Yeah, whatever. Women like us anyway, wether they like it or not".

Elliot got onto his motorcycle and drove off.

All the women already changed and Bev and Cammie already went home. Except for Lil she was still there fixings her stuff.

"Hey Lil, you haven't gone home yet?".

"Uhm... No, still fixings my things. I can't find my phone".

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye."

Outside the Clubhouse.

Liv walked over to Dean. "Hey you ready to go?".

He looked up and smiled at her. "Yeah, hop on". he gave her a helmet

"Thanks for giving me a ride home". Liv said as she put on the helmet.

They both got on and drove off.

While they were driving to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia had her arms around Dean's waist . She smiled the whole time and so did Dean.

He liked having her that close to him.

Olivia's Apartment, 10:00 PM

Olivia got off the motorcycle and gave Dean the helmet.

He smiled at her.

"So... uhm... Do you wanna come up?".

"Sure". he smiled wider.

Elliot's House, 10:30 PM

Elliot was sitting on his couch. He was wondering about the conversation he had with Olivia. He was happy that they got things cleared already.

But still it felt like something was bugging him. He didn't know what it was.

He thought for a minute. Maybe it was the Peter comment on Olivia.

_"Women like us wether they like it or not". _

He wasn't sure. But he said _"us" _and_"like it or not". _

He was kind off getting worried.

"I better go check on Liv and see if she's okay" Elliot said getting up from his couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at Liv's apartment.

Dean and Liv were both on her couch. They sat their silently. Looking from eachother.

Olivia decided to break the silence. "So... uhm when you told me the uniforms were okay, I didn't think that I was going to dress like a hooker".

Dean laughed a little ."Ah, sorry about that, But atlease you look really good in it." He smiled. "Oh shit, did I just say that".

She smiled too. "Oh, thanks." She nodded. "You know when you walked into the precinct, I was surprised you were with Tucker. And uhm... I have a question... Why did you choose me and Elliot to go undercover ?".

"Well that's easy. I recommended you guys to Tucker. When we worked in Oregon and how fast you solved that case with the local officials, I was amazed even they were confused in who killed the pharmacist". Dean explained.

"Just doing my job, plus I love to work sex crimes." she said looking down, blushing.

Dean got sat closer to her "Yeah well, It's also because you're an incredible detective Olivia". He said looking at her, waiting for her response.

Olivia looked at him and smirked. "Yeah". She said softly. One of her bangs went infront of her face

Dean leaned in closer to her face. "Yeah". He tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear.

Olivia leaned in too. Before they were about to kiss they looked at eachother's eyes for a second. She got lost in his eyes, almost like she was in a trance.

Dean grabbed her face and kissed her, deepening the kiss.

She took a deep inhale and moaned. Olivia hugged his neck.

His one hand started to trail down on her back to her waist, his other hand went to the back of her head at the same time his tongue made a way into her mouth.

She definitely welcomed it, she straddled him while he was sitting up. she put her hands on his chest and started to remove his jacket.

By this time Dean and Olivia were already in a full on make out session.

Meanwhile Elliot was outside Olivia's door.

He noticed her lights were on. He knocked in the door."Hey Liv it's me, let me in".

No response .

"Liv you okay?"

"Liv?" "I'm coming in, okay".

He walked in the first things he see is Olivia on Dean's lap and they were touching eachother and making out.m

Elliot slammed the door. Which caught Liv and Dean's attention. So they stopped kissing and looked at him.

"What the hell is going on!". Elliot yelled

"Elliot what are you doing here?" As she got up from Dean's lap.

"What am I doing here?"gesturing to himself. "What is he doing here?" Pointing to Dean who was still on the siting on Olivia's couch confused.

Dean stood up. He cleared his throat. "I was just~

Elliot cut him off. "Shut up Porter". He yelled at Porter.

"Elliot, seriously what are you doing here?". Olivia asked walking up to him.

"I was here to check up on you cause I was worried". He explained.

"Why?". She got closer to him with her eyebrows furrowed. "What's going on?".

Elliot sighed. He threw his hands up. "You know what, nevermind. I'm leaving". He went to the door.

Olivia was about to chase him "Elliot, wait~ . He slammed the door.

Dean spoke up. "Liv, I don't know what to say". He threw his hands up.

"Dean it's okay" folding her arms and looking down.

Dean got his jacket and put it on. He went up to her "I think I should go now, but if you want me to stay, I'm okay with that too". he said nervously.

Olivia just smiled. "I think it's better, If you go. Considering Elliot caught us making out ."

Dean stepped closer to her. Gently touched her face and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow".

"You too". Dean gave her a smile. He opened the door and left.

As soon as Dean closed the door. Olivia started panic. She paced back and forth from her kitchen to her living room.

"Holy shit, I can't believe Elliot justsaw that". "Oh God, we just made up and became partners again".

"Why did I have to mess it up?".

Elliot got on his motorcycle and drove off. The whole drive Elliot drove faster and faster. He was pissed off. He kept playing it over and over again in his head the image of Porter touching and kissing Olivia. Elliot had to admit he was also jealous, he should've been the Olivia was kissing.

Elliot wasn't paying attention to the road. He didn't realize how fast he was going, he missed a red light. Suddenly a taxi cab was making a turn and he didn't see it.

The cab smashed into Elliot's right side. Elliot bounced of his motorcycle and landed in the side of the road. The cab driver got out of his car and saw Elliot bloody and unconscious. He got his phone out and called 911.

Alley next to the Outlaws clubhouse, 11:30 PM

Lil came out of the back door.

When Jacob heard the door opening. He turned around realized it was Lil. He smiled.

"Hey guys, turn around".

Both Peter and Jude turned around.

"Hey Lil, what ya doin?". Jude yelled.

Lil looked up."Oh Hey guys, I was just about to go home. "

All three of them started to walk up to her.

Jacob chuckled." Yeah, well we don't think so".

"Uhm... What do you mean?". She started to walk backwards.

"Maybe you should stay a while, we could have some fun" Jude said.

"I don't think so". She turned around and gasped it was a dead end.

All three men looked at eachother and smiled .

Peter and Jacob ran up to her and they grabbed both of her arms.

They pinned her against the wall. "Please stop!. You're hurting me". She yelled.

Jude started to unzip his pants. He chuckled. "Oh, it's gonna hurt more".

Lil kept on screaming and screaming but no one came running.

He took of her pants and underwear. And started to rape her.

After he was done, It was Peter's turn and then Jacob.

Lil was crying in a fetal position on the ground.

Then Jacob pulled put a gun.

Lil saw it and gasped. "Please don't kill me. " She cried out.

"No can do sweet heart, you'll tell". Peter said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"No please I won't" she knelt in front if them begging. Not knowing Jacob was already behind her.

"Aawww, so sad. Boo hoo". Jude said.

Peter chuckled. "Shut up man". Exhaled the smoke and tapped the cigarette.

"You ready" Jacob said.

"No please, no". Lil begged .

Then Jacob pulled the trigger and shot her execution style at the back of her head

As soon as that happened. All three of them got out of the alley unto their motorcycles and left.

Mercy General Hospital.

Elliot was being brought in on a stretcher. His eyes were closed, He was bleeding profusely from his head. And had a broken arm.

Dr. Rebecca Hendrix "What happened to him?". she asked the nurse.

"Motorcycle accident, he got hit by a cab". The nurse answered.

She looked down. " Elliot you're gonna be alright, I'm gonna call Captain Cragen okay".

Elliot was taken into surgery.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Sorry for the late update, And sorry if it's too short. I've been busy.

The next day

Olivia's Apartment, 6:00 AM

Olivia was sitting at her kitchen counter with a coffee cup. Staring at the ground. Replaying everything that happened last night.

Her phone started to ring.

She picked it up. "Benson"

Cragen spoke "Liv it's Elliot, something happened to him last night."

"Get over to Mercy General right now".

Then he hung up.

Olivia got dressed and went to her car. The whole time she was driving. She just thought.

"God, don't let anything happen to him". "I hope he's okay".

Once she got to Mercy Gen. She saw Captain Cragen.

"Cap, Where is he ?". "Is he okay?". "What happened to him?"

"Liv calm down, He just got out of surgery". Don said.

Hendrix comes out Elliot's room.

"Rebecca what happened to him?". "Is he going to be okay?". Liv asked worriedly.

"Detective Stabler is going to be okay, he was in a motorcycle accident and got hit by a cab last night".She explained

"Oh my God". Liv said. "How?" "Why?" she started breath heavily.

"Liv breathe". Don said trying to comfort her.

"Is he okay now?". Liv asked.

"Yes, he's conscious but be gentle, he has a head injury".

"Thanks Rebecca". Liv said.

Don and Olivia walked into his room.

Elliot was lying on his bed with his head wrapped in gauze and his arm in a sling.

"Hey" he said groggily. He tried to sit up instead.

"Elliot take it easy". Don said. "You're on leave until this investigation is over."

"I better call Porter and inform him, what happened". He stepped out of the room.

Elliot sighed heavily and looked at Liv. She looked like she was about to cry.

Olivia went to his side and touched his arm. "I'm sorry, Elliot".

"Liv, it's okay. It's my fault anyway, I was riding to fast and passed a red light".

"I deserve this". He said looking down.

"No you don't Elliot, I'm sorry you have to see me and Dean you know..."

"No Liv, don't be sorry. You were right when you said that were partners and best friends. And we should both be supporting eachother, and by the way you also have freedom to kiss or pursue a relationship with anybody you want. I shouldn't have yelled at you and Porter". It hurt like hell when he said that

She smiles at him. "Thanks, partner". Damn those words hit her like a ton of bricks.

Cragen came in. "I informed Agent Porter and he's on his way here".

"Captain, you know I can still do this..." Elliot tried to explain.

"No!, Elliot". "You're lucky to just come out that accident with a broken arm and a head injury. Something worse could've happene, you could have died.". Cragen said

Elliot sighed and stayed quiet. He looked to Olivia.

"You gotta rest El, don't worry me and Dean are gonna be fine.". Liv said.

Dean entered the room. He went up to Elliot and stood next to Olivia.

"Detective Stabler, may I ask why~

Elliot cut him off. "I was riding too fast, passed a red light and didn't see the cab, alright."

"Now get out".

"Elliot, come on". Liv said

Elliot sighed and groaned.

Dean cleared his throat. "Actually I was going to ask why you were at Detective Benson's apartment?".

Cragen stepped in. "And how do you know he was there ?".

Olivia started to panic. Dean words just backfired at him, he also started to panic.

"Ah uhm...". Dean was trying to find a good explanation. Ofcourse he can't just say "Well Captain it's because me and Olivia were making out and Stabler walked in on us".

Elliot spoke up. "He was already there talking to Liv about the investigation and he also drove her home".

"Oh okay then, anything else you want to ask Agent Porter". Cragen said.

Both Olivia and Dean were relieved for Elliot covering for them.

Dean sighed. "Yes, uhm... What were you about say to Detective Benson about ?".

"Well, when me and Liv were having a conversation on the back of the clubhouse, we noticed three men were there, one of them were Jacob. After the conversation you and Liv already left, I walked passed by them and they made some comments about Olivia and said. So I got worried and decided to check on her". Elliot explained.

"What did they exactly say ?". Cragen asked

"Said Liv was a hot piece of ass, I told him he wasn't your type and then he said that 'women liked him wether they like or not'. That's when I started to get worried, I kept wondering what he meant, so that's when I decided to check up on you". Elliot said looking at Liv.

"Oh" Liv said looking down, she felt worse now.

Cragen's phone rang. "I have to take this". He said going out of the room.

Liv and Dean looked at Elliot.

Dean spoke up first. "Thank you~

Elliot cut him off. He was still pissed off at him. "I didn't do it for you, I did for Liv, okay".

Liv gave him a small smile. "El, thanks for covering me and Dean, it means alot".

"Yeah yeah". He looked to Dean "If you hurt her I will hurt you, got that Porter". He said glaring at him.

Dean nodded. "Understood". He said biting his lip.

Cragen came in the room and looked at three of them.

"What's up Cap?". Liv asked

He sighed. "A body was found in the alley next to the Outlaws clubhouse".

"Who's body?". Dean aksed.

"A women named Lil". Cragen said.

Liv gasped. "She a waitress there, I talked to her last night before I left". She said looking down.

"Was she okay?, did she look like she was stressed or disturbed ?".

"Yeah, she stayed after I left, said she was still fixing her things and then I left".

"Ok, Liv I want you to be extra careful, they might be gunning for you next. Since you and Dean are still undercover. I'll send the reports to you two from the M.E., Munch and Fin are already at the crime scene, taking statements and talking to the other members and also Elliot I need you tell me the names of the three men you saw last night. You guys got that, CSU are going to take longer and you two need to get there now before anybody starts asking questions". Cragen said.

"Got it Cap". Then Cragen walked out.

She looks to Elliot, she was about to say something until Elliot spoke up.

"I'm okay Liv, you don't have to worry about me. Just promise you'll be careful, alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah El, I promise"

"And Porter you better take good care of my partner and protect her, alright?". Elliot said.

Dean sighed. "Yes, Sir".

"I'll see you later, Ok". She said to El.


End file.
